


Outro

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Ecstasy - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Referenced three-way, Sappy, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Willy reflects on his ongoing relationship with the pansexual, polyamorous Melody. Though initially intimidated by her, they eventually cut a unique and loving path together through life.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character, Willy McLean/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by erdankely. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> In my mind, this is the same iteration of Willy as featured in my ‘Willy and Suzy’ series, but it is not necessary to read any of those to enjoy this fic. Just an fyi, really.

Sizable hands plucking over his bass, Willy pursed his lips before launching into The Grateful Dead’s  _ Althea  _ and sitting back with a grin. That song was playing the first time he saw her.

Gently swaying to the music, Willy was grateful he wore his poncho as the mist congregated around the crowd, Jerry and the guys rocking before him. Nose perking up at the scent of weed nearby, Willy twisted his tall body amongst the throng and saw a curvy woman inhaling the last of a joint before dropping it to the ground and crushing it beneath a sandal, hair of at least a half dozen different washed out colors tumbling into her face.

“Hey.” Willy dipped down, relying on the camaraderie among Dead Heads as he flashed her a warm smile and raised his voice to be heard over the din. “Any more where that came from?”

“Oh shit, sorry, that was my last one…” Voice froggy as she held in the hit, she frowned. “Fuck it, come here.” Taking Willy’s face in both hands, she latched onto his mouth and Willy was so taken aback as she exhaled smoke into his mouth that he lost half of it in his surprise.

“There.” Resting back on her heels, she patted Willy’s stubbled cheek and smiled. “Sorry, that’s all I got.”

“Oh...” Coughing a little, Willy bobbed his head. “Thank you…”

“Melody.” Wedging an arm between them, she held up a hand bedecked with rings of various shapes and sizes and Willy enveloped it with one of his large palms.

“Hey Melody. I’m Willy.”

“Willy.” Tilting her head, Melody beamed, reaching up to tuck a silky dark strand behind his ear. Melody turned back to the band for a minute, her compact, voluptuous body swimming in an oversized peasant blouse as she moved to the sound before leaning into Willy and plucking at his poncho. “I like this.” 

“Oh.” Holding it out, Willy grinned. “Thank you. It’s really comfortable.” 

As they launched into  _ Friend of the Devil, _ the rain came down in earnest, a chill breeze whipping through the mass of bodies. Blinking against the droplets landing on his face, Willy noticed Melody hugging herself, hands rubbing her arms a bit as she shuffled to and fro.

“Here…” Peeling off his poncho and doing his best not to elbow those around him, Willy draped it over Melody’s head. “Take this.”

“Oh, thank you.” Melody smiled at him. Then, taking Willy’s hand she brought his arm to her waist, nestling into his body. “Is this okay? I’m really cold.”

“Yeah.” Willy shifted until he was standing behind her, encircling Melody from behind. At first Willy was stiff against her as the rain plastered his faded t-shirt to his back and his dark hair clung to his scalp, but Melody leaned into the warmth of his firm chest, tugging Willy close and trickling her pale fingers over his damp skin.

As they closed with  _ Casey Jones, _ Willy found himself resting his chin on Melody’s shoulder, inhaling her scent. A mixture of weed, lavender, black tea, and something sweet he couldn’t identify under the rainwater. 

Last note played and stage clearing, Melody spun in his arms, studying Willy’s cobalt eyes for a moment before cupping his sharp jaw and linking their lips together. Soggy fabric beneath his fingers, Willy drew her near, tongues twirling as bodies dispersed around them and Melody’s agile hands played with the wet tendrils at the base of his neck.

“Hey, so….” Biting her lip, Melody raised an eyebrow. “You wanna come see my van?”

Willy smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

Melody led him to an ancient VW Vanogan, sliding the door open to reveal an orange shag carpeted interior, walls a riot of color and a reedy blonde lounging in the driver’s seat.

“Beat it, Jules.” Melody barked unceremoniously as she climbed in, pulling Willy after.

Looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, then glancing out the windshield, the blonde shook her head. “Mel, it’s fuckin’ pouring. I’m not going back out there.”

“ _ Julia…”  _ Craning her head toward Willy, Melody made a face.

Rolling her eyes, Julia shook her head. “No way, Mel. I’m just starting to dry off. I’m not gonna get soaked again just so you can get laid.”

“Jules, come on!” Willy looked awkwardly between the two bickering women and leaned away toward the door. 

Julia threw up her hands. “Fine! Tell you what.” Rummaging in an overlarge purse, Julia extricated a Walkman. “I’ll put on my headphones. You do what you gotta do.” Cramming them over her ears, Julia crossed her arms and faced the window.

Turning to Willy, Melody removed the soaked poncho and cupped his face. “Okay, cool.” 

Gaze shifting to Julia in the front seat, Willy swallowed. “Um...are you sure? I can...you could just give me your number and we could get together another time or something if you want…”

Melody gave him a hard look. “Are you into me, Willy?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Are you horny right now, Willy?” Eyebrow arching, Melody gave his thick thigh a squeeze.

Closing his eyes, Willy giggled and held up his palms in defeat. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Good. Me too. Come on.” Melody unearthed a floral patterned blanket and laid down, hiking up her skirt before motioning for Willy to get on top. Tucking the blanket around them carefully, Willy cut his eyes to Julia nervously once more. She seemed to be absorbed in her music, if reluctantly so, and Willy hoped she wouldn’t peek in the rearview mirror.

Fingers fumbling with the zipper of his shorts, Melody’s hand crept below his boxers as she raised her chin toward him, but Willy stilled her wrist. “Oh, um…” Willy made a face. “Do you have a condom? I mean...if that’s what you want to do? Because I don’t…”

“Oh, no I don’t.” Pondering for a moment, Melody screwed up her mouth. “You can just pull out. You’ll be able to stop, right? And I’ll just suck you off then. Does that work?”

“Oh…” Smiling, Willy bobbed his head. “Yeah. I can do that. If you’re sure that’s okay?”

Melody nodded. “Yeah. Definitely.” Slipping her panties aside, Melody spread her legs and Willy, giving his cock a couple of pumps, met her eyes.

“You ready?”

“Yup.” Grinning, Melody tossed back her hair. Willy inched inside and Melody’s limbs began to scramble. “Oh Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Oh sorry.” Pulling back, Willy made a face. “Are you okay?”

Letting out a slow breath, Melody nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I just...I didn’t think you were gonna be that big. Damn.”

“Oh…” Smirking a little, Willy bit his lip and peered up at Julia. “You want me to go down on you?”

Melody craned her neck back. “Nah. I’ll be alright. Come on.” 

“Okay.” Tipping forward slowly, Melody’s back arched as Willy sheathed himself, mouth gaping and fingers curling in the water-logged fabric of his shirt. Licking his thumb, Willy snuck his arm between them and began circling her clit. “Oh yeah…” Closing her eyes, Melody nodded insistently. “Good.” Grasping Willy’s head, she dragged him down and fused their lips together, mouths weaving as she rolled her hips against him.

Willy thrust into her, free arm hooking over Melody's shoulder as he rotated his pelvis. Melody seemed to be increasing her speed, driving herself onto Willy’s cock urgently. Taking her lead, Willy twisted his wrist to place two lengthy fingers over her clit, racing as he pounded into her vigorously. 

“Oh fuck...Willy...yeah…” Pulsing rapidly against him, Melody panted into his ear. “Fuck me….Just like that…”

Coming up on a knee and making sure the blanket continued to cover them, Willy hammered into her with abandon, the van shaking around them as Melody buried her mouth in his broad shoulder to stifle her moans. Melody fluttering around him, she clutched his body close, their cold, clammy skin colliding as her thighs tightened about his waist. With something between a grunt and a scream, Melody violently constricted around him, yanking half of Willy’s shirt to the side in her thrashing so that it chafed uncomfortably beneath his armpit for a moment before she fell back, quivering and limp.

Hardly moving inside of her, Willy swooped in to kiss Melody’s neck, stubble scraping as his mouth worked over her flesh. “I should…” Flinty voice barely above a whisper, Willy stilled himself. “I should probably pull out now.”

“Okay.” Melody patted his shoulder. “Get on your back.” Trying to extricate himself and flip over without revealing anything, Melody shuffled under the blanket. As much as Willy typically enjoyed watching when someone went down on him, it was undeniably exciting not being able to see what Melody was doing as he felt her inch his shorts further down his thick thighs before the mysterious wet circle of her mouth encased him.

“Oh... _ oh fuck… _ ” Resting back, Willy slithered his hands under the blanket to wind into her multicolored hair, Melody’s outline rising and falling beneath his waist. Fingers squeezed his shaft, jerking him into her mouth as Melody fondled his balls and, glancing back at Julia, Willy bit his lip in an effort to stay quiet.

Sucking intensely on the wide head of Willy’s cock and yanking with lightning speed, it was apparent Melody wanted to get him off quickly and as Willy’s heels kicked in the shag carpet and he clenched his teeth, muscle in his jaw jumping, he was certain she would succeed.

When Melody took three fingers and dug into the space behind his balls with persistent circles, Willy yelped before slapping a hand over his mouth, accidentally shoving his hips forward and burrowing his cock in the recesses of her throat. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He gasped, settling back down and hoping the pat he gave her head was consoling and not condescending.

“It’s fine.” Melody muttered from beneath the blanket before taking him into her mouth again. Inhaling voraciously, Willy writhed, trying to suppress the whimpers gathering in his throat as his fingertips clasped her scalp.

Cock throbbing and left eye twitching, Willy frantically tapped Melody’s shoulder. “ _ I...Melody, I’m gonna cum _ …” Willy hoped he spoke loud enough that she could hear, but Julia wouldn’t. Humming around him in the affirmative, Melody ensconced him to the root, hollowing her cheeks and retracting only the bottom inch of his cock as fast as she could. 

Smothering his pink lips. Willy whined helplessly through his nose as his upper body lifted from the floor, straining, before collapsing back, shuddering as pulse after pulse of warm, salty cum painted the back of Melody’s throat and his legs pedaled.

Melody put Willy away and zipped up his shorts before tossing back the blanket. “Whew! Got hot under there fast.” Shaking her head, she pushed back her hair and Willy giggled a little as he sat up. 

Melody crawled past him and tapped Julia on the shoulder. Jumping a little, Julia removed her headphones. “You done?”

“Yeah.” Melody nodded. “Sorry. You wanna smoke?”

Expression softening, Julia bobbed her head. “Sure.”

Climbing over and reaching into the glove compartment, Melody retrieved a baggie containing several joints before her and Julia joined Willy on the floor of the van. Melody sparked the lighter and they passed it around, going over their favorite moments from the show as smoke filled the interior. Peering out of the window with red-rimmed eyes, Julia knit her brow at the descending night sky. “Well Mel, we’d better start back soon.”

Melody nodded and Willy patted his thighs, shorts finally dry. “Alright, well…” Smiling, he scooted toward the door. “So, um…” Biting his lower lip. Willy raised an eyebrow. “Do you live around Boise, then?”

“Yeah, Garden City.” Melody smiled, tucking a teal and lavender strand behind her ear.

Willy bobbed his head. “Cool, so...could I get your number? Maybe?” Gladly giving it, Willy tucked the tiny piece of paper into the zippered coin purse of his wallet in the hopes that the numbers wouldn’t smudge in the rain, Melody catching his mouth for a passionate goodbye kiss and he ran in his flip flops toward his ancient sedan.

Looking back on the first couple of months with Melody, Willy had to laugh at his own learning curve. Initially he tried taking Melody on traditional dates, dinners (albeit cheap ones) and movies. But Melody would often suggest they hang out at her place instead, content to flop down on the couch and listen to music, or crochet quietly while Willy read a book. Though she enjoyed films and could watch them at home, Melody had a need to do something with her hands at all times, and so sitting in the darkness of a movie theater left her restless, fidgeting endlessly until the credits rolled and she leapt out of her seat.

Melody was unlike anyone Willy ever encountered. She truly existed without shame, and it was an exceptionally beautiful thing to witness. Sometimes she would traipse around the apartment naked. The first time she did so Willy looked at Julia sitting on the couch in alarm, but apparently she was either used to it or didn’t care as Melody stood by the refrigerator drinking orange juice straight from the carton, completely nude. 

Melody was also extremely upfront about her sexual desires. The women Willy was with previously weren’t prude by any means, but sometimes Melody would call, and since her sleep schedule was never what one would call regular it could quite literally be any hour of the day or night, and ask him to come over with a clear, specific request.

One such instance, Willy finished his shift at the sandwich shop, crashing around ten. When the phone rang at two a.m., Willy peeked a bleary eye open, slogging to the kitchen as Derrick yelled something half-intelligible from his bedroom.

“Hello?” Mumbling, Willy rested his forehead against the wall, not sure he would remain conscious for the entirety of whatever conversation was about to proceed.

“Hey Willy!” Voice unreasonably chipper, Willy wasn’t surprised. Melody probably woke up at seven p.m. that day and was at the height of her energy. “What’re you doing?”

Sighing, Willy licked his lips. “Sleeping. Why?”

“I’m bored and I really want you to come fuck me against the wall.” Melody stated simply.

“Okay.” Willy yawned, digging the heel of a palm into his eye socket. “Be there in half an hour.”

Once Willy accepted her various idiosyncrasies and realized he didn’t have to strive to impress Melody, that she was truly happy just spending time around one another without expectations, they sank into a pleasant routine. They would spend three or four nights together a week, often chilling on his days off. Melody sold handmade jewelry at farmer’s markets and craft shows on the weekends, and occasionally would make a few extra dollars cutting and coloring hair on the side, so she had oodles of free time to lounge with Willy.

Everything was going well, until Willy’s manager let him off early one day and he decided to drop by Melody’s apartment unannounced. Answering the door in her panties and a t-shirt, Melody welcomed him in with a kiss and a smile.

Willy stepped into Melody’s living room and spotted a tall, red-haired man leaning against the kitchen counter in his boxers, munching contentedly on a sandwich. “Hey man.” Lifting the turkey and cheese in greeting, he grinned.

“Hey…” Willy waved a little. Looking around, Julia’s bedroom door was open, as was the bathroom, and Willy saw no sign of her. 

“Alright, well.” The man finished off the rest of his sandwich, brushing the crumbs from his hands. “I’m gonna get dressed and head out.” Nodding, Melody patted him on the shoulder as he strode past into her bedroom and Willy’s face settled into a flat line; hot, acrid bile bubbling up in his throat as he watched him emerge, Melody kissing his cheek before they said goodbye to one another.  _ What the fuck? Am I not even here? _

Door closing behind him, Melody bent over and rummaged in the fridge. “You hungry? I was thinking of making pasta or something.”

Clearing his throat, Willy stepped forward and traced a finger along the counter, staring at the floor. “Mel, um...who...who was that?”

“Oh, that was Connor.” Retrieving a half used jar of pasta sauce, Melody set it on the counter before opening the cupboard. “He’s great. I think you two would really get along.”

Willy tried to suppress a scoff. “And, uh...Mel...what...what was he doing here?”

Shaking a box of rotini to check its contents, Melody grabbed a large pot. “We had sex.”

Willy sighed heavily, nose flaring as he grit his teeth. “Melody, that’s…” Shaking his head with a sarcastic smile, Willy held up his hands. “Don’t you see a problem with that?”

Furrowing her brow, Melody rested the pot on the stove. “What do you mean?”

Mouth hanging open and blinking at her density, Willy splayed his fingers. “I mean I thought we were together! What the hell?”

A smirk crept over Melody’s face and she raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. We are together, Willy.” She shrugged. “Right now. And an hour ago I was with Connor.” Tilting her head, Melody took a step toward him and crossed her arms. “And tomorrow I’m going to be with Lydia.”

Mouth forming an ‘O,’ Willy lowered his arms. “Lydia?”

Melody nodded. “Yeah. She’s coming in from Seattle. We always hook up when she’s in town. Been doing it for years.”

Groping for the stool, Willy pulled it out and sat down, swallowing. “So...so how many…?” Willy looked down at his own hands. “How many people are you sleeping with?”

Letting out a long, slow breath, Melody leaned against the opposite counter. “Can I ask why it matters first, Willy?”

“What? It matters because...because…” Stammering, Willy shook his head. “Because I thought you were my girlfriend, Melody! This...I thought we really liked each other!” 

Melody spoke softly. “I do really like you, Willy. And if you want to call me your girlfriend, I don’t have a problem with that, but…” Shrugging, Melody shifted her weight to the opposite hip. “I’m not a one-person-at-a-time kinda gal. Never will be. Connor, Lydia, whoever…” Tossing a hand dismissively in the air, Melody took a cautious step toward him. “No other person means I care for you any less, alright?” Melody placed her fingers over Willy’s. “My heart is big enough for everyone.”

“But…” Deep blue eyes searching her face, Willy turned his hand over and squeezed hers. “What if...what if you meet someone you like more than me?”

“Willy…” Melody touched his stubbled cheek. “Then I’ll be with that person.” Mouth falling open, Willy shook his head. “Willy, you can't…” Eyes on the ceiling, Melody’s fingers groped in the air as she searched for the words. “We can’t control what’s going to happen. If we want to be with each other, we’ll be with each other. If a time comes when we don’t, we won’t. But worrying about it now will only sour what we have. Willy, I...I’m not someone who will be exclusive.” Combing back Willy’s long, dark hair, Melody shook her head. “If this is something you can’t handle, then maybe we should say goodbye.”

Willy fell silent. Studying the floor tiles, his arm encircled Melody’s waist. “I...I don’t want to lose you…”

“Alright.” Leaning into him, Melody cupped his sculpted jaw. “Do you think you’ll be able to get past the jealousy stuff?”

Folding his lips in, Willy bobbed his head. “I’ll work on it.”

“Good.” Melody smiled. “And you know, if you come across other women, or men, you’re interested in, that’s fine with me.”

“Oh, well, I’m not…” Making a face, Willy shook his head. “I don’t do stuff with guys. But good to know. About chicks, I mean.”

Melody raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never been with a man? Never even thought about it?”

“Well...I mean I guess everybody  _ thinks  _ about it, right?” Holding up his hands, Willy shrugged. “But no. Never seriously thought about acting on it.”

“Huh.” Lifting a shoulder, Melody gave his arm a squeeze. “Well, anyway. Lydia isn’t into the fellas, but maybe when Tracy comes over next time you could join us if you want.” She looked Willy up and down. “I think you’re her type.”

A slow smirk blossomed over Willy’s face and he raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Sure.” Melody leaned back against the counter. “Why not?” 

After several missteps and learning to corral his competitive nature, Willy found he actually enjoyed Melody’s free love attitude, and never considered himself neglected or or lesser than in their interactions. Plus, Willy would be lying if he said jumping in bed with Melody and another woman wasn’t a thrill he thought he would never get to experience. Melody expanded Willy’s definitions of sexuality, and relationships in general, and it was one of a multitude of reasons why he adored her. 

When Willy had a weekend off, he, Melody, Connor, and Tracy all decided to take some Ecstasy Connor scrounged up from somewhere or another. Never having done the drug before, Willy soon found it was aptly named as everything around him suddenly seemed  _ amazing _ . As the girls dragged out Melody’s craft supplies and began a sloppy finger painting on the floor, Willy turned to Connor on the couch.

“Whoa…” Catching sight of Connor’s hair, Willy extended his hands. “Your hair man, it’s...it’s like...cotton candy...but orange…” Fluffing his fingers through Connor’s ginger locks, Willy giggled helplessly.

Freckled fingers working their way into his scalp, Connor’s pupils were massive as he examined Willy. “Yeah man, but your hair it’s like all...silky and shit...you know...how those little worms? The little worms that make that fabric? What’re they called?”

Giggles continuing to squeak out of him, Willy shook his head. “Silk worms, buddy.”

“ _ Yeah!”  _ Pulling Willy’s long, dark strands straight out, Connor smiled broadly. “That’s it.” Hands slipping down to Willy’s face, he caressed his strong jaw. “Dude, I can see…” Narrowing his eyes, Connor bent forward. “Like every tiny hair on your face, man, it’s...it’s crazy. It feels like...like…” Biting his lower lip, Connor tilted his head. “Like sandpaper. But good sandpaper.”

Willy touched Connor’s cheek. “Can you grow a beard?” Connor nodded as he continued rubbing Willy’s face. “Is it...is it orange too?” Grinning, Willy pinched Connor’s cheeks and stretched them out comically and they both laughed.

“Yeah, but...but more red than my hair. Darker.” Connor’s large hand hooked around the back of Willy’s neck, and he found himself leaning into his touch. 

Plucking at Connor’s collar, Willy scooted closer. “Do you have chest hair? Is that orange too?” 

“Yeah.” Connor tugged down his shirt to show the sparse tangerine tendrils. “Is yours black?”

Nodding, Willy did the same. Connor reached over to stroke it. “Whoa, you have more than I do…” Fingers trickling over Willy’s pale flesh, Connor marveled at him. “Do you get it all the way down?”

Willy peeled his shirt overhead and cast it aside. “Not really. Mostly just on my chest. A little on my shoulders.”

Taking off his shirt, Connor patted his stomach. “I do.”

“Whoa.” Flowing over Connor’s skin, Willy’s sapphire eyes expanded. “Dude, your freckles are  _ crazy. _ They’re like...it’s like the stars man. You have a million of them!”

Chuckling, Connor nodded. “Yeah, I know. I wish I didn't.”

“Aw…” Massaging his chest and back at the same time with his wide palms, Willy shook his head. “No man. They’re cool.”

Connor kneaded Willy’s flesh. “I wish I had your shoulders, dude. And your arms...man, they’re so nice…”

“I wish I had your abs…” Trickling his fingers over Connor’s stomach, Willy gave a half smile. “I have this belly…” Willy pinched his pudge and frowned.

“Aw, no, man, It’s cool.” Connor patted his tummy. “Looks good.”

Melody and Tracy giggled from the floor and Willy noticed they were peeking up and Connor and himself. “What?”

“Nothing.” Melody shook her head, smirking. 

Shrugging, Willy continued his examination of Connor’s skin, fascinated by the map of multicolored dots. Connor traced his mouth with a finger. “Wow, Willy...your lips are so  _ pink.” _

“Are they?” Willy furrowed his brow, smiling. “I never noticed.”

“Yeah…” Crystalline blue eyes staring at him, Connor tilted his head. “Could I kiss you, man? Maybe?”

“Oh.” Warmth rising in Willy’s cheeks, he giggled. “Alright. I...I guess that’s cool.” Bobbing his head, Willy swooped in for a quick peck and sat back, folding his lips under, eyes cutting away and hands crawling over themselves in his lap.

“Hey Willy…” Cupping his angular jaw, Connor guided Willy toward him. Breath hitching, Willy allowed Connor to approach until their mouths fused. Hands soaking one another in, their tongues explored hungrily. Willy wasn’t sure if it was the drugs, Connor, or the novelty of the experience, but it was as if the fibers of their skin were intermingling, their mouths becoming one voracious organism as Willy casually lifted a leg over Connor’s lap and his fingers tiptoed up his thigh.

Breathing hard and pulling close, Connor’s lips glided over Willy’s chin, his jaw, his neck, and when he spoke Willy wasn’t immediately able to discern which direction it was coming from. “Are you hard, Willy?”

“Yeah…’ Willy swallowed, nodding against him. “You?”

“Uh huh.” Connor nipped at his ear and Willy sensed the shiver all the way down to his toes. “You wanna see?”

Brushing a kiss to Connor’s sharp cheekbone, Willy bobbed his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Connor stood up and shamelessly shed his jeans and boxers, kicking them off before plopping back on the couch. “Huh…” Tilting his head, Willy looked down at his cock. “No freckles there.”

Connor tossed his head back, laughing and clutching his chest. “Nope. Pretty much the only place without ‘em to be honest.”

“You…” Willy was finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from Connor’s erection and bit his lip. “You got a big dick, man.”

“Thanks.” Offering a gentle smile, Connor placed his hand on Willy’s head, stroking his hair.

“Willy’s is big, too.” Melody prompted, her fingers swirling in purple paint as her eyes darted between the two of them with a mischievous grin.

Raising an eyebrow, Connor traced the outline of Willy’s ear. “Oh yeah?”

Willy shrugged humbly, looking to Connor, then Melody, before standing and working his pants and boxers down his thick thighs, stepping out of them. It was difficult to resist the urge to cover himself as he rested back on the cushions. Connor blinked down at his cock. “Yours is thicker than mine.”

Corners of his lips turned down appraisingly, Willy gave a half nod. “Hmm. Yeah. But yours is a bit longer.”

“Huh.” Connor studied them for a minute before meeting Willy’s dark blue eyes. “You wanna make out some more?”

“Yeah.” This time Willy dove for Connor’s mouth, and as Connor’s hands climbed up his alabaster legs, he didn’t mind their limbs intertwining, didn’t mind how airless he became as they wrestled upright on the couch.

“You want me to touch you?” Connor murmured, fingers at Willy’s hip.

“Yeah.” Nodding enthusiastically, Willy claimed his mouth again. “Go for it.” 

Connor’s lengthy fingers encased his massive cock and Willy rocked into the warmth of his palm almost immediately, humming against Connor’s mouth in delight as they tasted one another’s mouths. “Fuck, your hand is so strong…” Willy breathed as Connor cradled the back of his head.

Stubble grazing Connor’s chin, Willy folded into his body, arm trickling down before he peeked an eye open and took his cock in hand. It was strange at first, touching a cock that wasn’t his own, but as Connor worked over him, pumping purposefully, Willy sank into the sensations until they were panting into one another’s parted lips, eyes clenched tight and wrists flashing furiously.

“Fuck, Connor, that feels so good…” Free hand clinging to his pale skin, Willy’s uncoordinated lips moved against him, a broken whimper dropping from his mouth. 

“You want me to suck you? Hmm?” Connor took a nip at Willy’s neck. Fingers laced in Willy’s dark tendrils, his breath tickled Willy’s ear. “You can cum in my throat if you want, man.”

“Oh fuck…” Whining, Willy nodded exuberantly. “Yes. Please. Fuck. Now.”

Connor’s lips enveloped him and the heat, the suction, the slithering of his tongue was otherworldly as Willy’s back arched and an extended, unholy groan bubbled up from his chest. “Oh... _ oh fuck.. _ .yeah…” Willy could sense every shift of Connor’s throat, every twitch, even the pulse of his heart as he bobbed in his lap, ginger hair beneath Willy’s fingers and sucking rapaciously.

For a couple of minutes Willy was light headed, both completely present in his skin and standing outside himself, perhaps casually watching along with Melody and Tracy, enraptured at what went on between his thighs.

But then his orgasm snuck up like a welcome stranger, and Willy’s toes curled in the carpet and he bared his teeth, tearing at Connor’s orange hair. And as if his spirit, his essence shot back into his physical form in the last minute of his passion, Willy, who up until that point calmly enjoyed Connor’s ministrations, began frantically humping his face, high, vulnerable whines that sounded almost pained dripping from his lips. “ _ Yeah...yeah...you’re gonna make me cum...fuck...yeah...Connor...please...suck me...yeah…” _

When Willy came, it was as if it started at the base of his spine, curling through his body like a wave as his legs swam helplessly and he let out noises he wasn’t positive were human, peppered with expletives and possibly Connor’s name, in the afterglow he couldn’t be sure as Connor swallowed his hot cum, leaving Willy a trembling mess on the couch, eyes closed and gulping air. 

By the time reality started to piece itself together around Willy, he couldn’t tell how much time passed, but he pushed his palms into the cushion, straightening himself and blinking. Melody was riding Connor beside him. Willy had no idea when they started up, but he lounged against the arm of the couch and watched, Melody’s hair dancing in the air fascinating him. 

Tracy slithered up next to Willy. He wasn't entirely sure where she came from as she left blue, red, and green fingerprints on his thighs, but he didn’t mind as she crawled into his lap. They kissed for a little while and Willy’s hand found its way between her legs. The slickness of her pussy was mesmerizing, and Willy found the texture, the way her folds slipped between his agile fingers and shone on his skin, endlessly captivating, and didn’t notice he made her cum three times until Tracy took his wrist and told him she’d had enough for now.

Later that night the four of them collapsed in Melody and Julia’s room, Willy and Melody twisted together in a position they thought comfortable at the time, but when the sun winked through the blinds and they groggily held their hands up against the light, their bodies screamed in protest at the awkward angles.

Connor and Tracy made their goodbyes and Willy slogged his way to the couch, confused by the paint splatters on the floor, coffee table, basically every surface of the apartment he could see as he plummeted face first into the cushions in his boxers, groaning.

Melody chuckled, approaching with two glasses of water and bananas tucked under her arm. “Scootch over.” She nudged Willy’s leg and he reluctantly moved.

Passing him the glass and fruit, he gratefully accepted and dragged a hand over his face. “Holy shit...last night was...nuts.”

Melody smiled and gave his tiny ass a pat. “But did you have fun though?”

Chewing, Willy considered. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Willy swallowed, and paused. “I just...I don’t know…” Quiet, he took another bite of his banana and looked at the floor.

“What?” Giving his shapely thigh a squeeze, Melody tilted her head.

Willy shrugged. “I don’t know. You know...Connor and I, we...I let him…” Clearing his throat, Willy folded his empty peel and set it on the table before pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around them. “I don’t know...I just...feel kind of...weird about it.”

Melody threaded back a strand of his hair. “Do you want to tell me what you’re feeling about it? What’s on your mind?”

Looking up to Melody’s open eyes, which would switch from gray to green to blue depending on her surroundings and mood, today they were a soft, accepting emerald and Willy let out a deep breath. “Well, I…” Willy bit his lip. Hands gripped around his shins. “I liked it. I, um…” Swallowing, Willy glanced away. “I liked it a lot...and I...I didn’t think I was, you know…” Resting his chin on his knees, Willy was silent for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was barely above a whisper. “...gay.”

“Oh, Willy.” Melody inched closer to him and held his strong jaw. “Just because you enjoyed being with Connor, that doesn’t make you gay. You can like that and still be into women. Or…” Shrugging, Melody held up a palm. “Maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe you just like Connor and Connor alone, and that would be okay, too. Hell…” Leaning back on the couch, Melody crossed her arms. “You never know what you’ll be into a year from now. But Willy, if you liked it...if it made you feel good…” Smiling, Melody rubbed his shoulder. “Then I say roll with it.”

“But…” Hugging himself tighter, the muscle in Willy’s jaw flickered as he clenched his teeth. “What if I am...gay though? And I just didn’t figure it out until now?”

Sighing heavily, Melody hiked up her tank top and exposed her breasts. “Willy, do you still like my tits?”

Willy giggled. “Yeah. Yeah, Mel I love them.”

“And my pussy, what do you think about that?” Smiling, she gave his leg a playful smack.

A slow, sexy smirk blossomed over Willy’s wide mouth. “I love it.” Unraveling himself, Willy took Melody around the waist and hauled her into his lap. “I love playing with it…” Willy pressed a kiss below her ear as his hand tickled between her thighs through the fabric of Melody’s panties. “I love eating it…” Tongue darting out to flick her earlobe, Willy smiled. “And I love putting my cock so fucking deep inside you, Mel…”

“Mmm…” Swirling her hips against him, Melody combed back Willy’s long hair and caught his eye. “See? Not gay. Bi or pan, maybe. But you love pussy, Willy.”

Giggling, Willy nodded up at her. “I guess you’re right. Thanks, Mel.”


	2. 2

After a few months together, Willy was at Melody’s kitchen table flipping through a comic book while she assembled a pair of turquoise earrings to sell at that Saturday’s farmer’s market. Willy peeked up at her over the pages as Melody narrowed her eyes at the wire and stones, head tilted and elbow raised, the tiniest tip of her tongue poking out as she clipped the edge precisely with a sharp tool, and an indescribable warmth flooded him at the sight.

“Hey Mel?” Setting down his comic, Willy folded his hands.

Not looking up, Melody fiddled with the unruly jewelry. “Hmm?” 

“I love you.”

“Love you, too, Willy.” Melody continued bending the wire and Willy furrowed his brow. 

Thinking perhaps she didn’t understand the gravity of his statement, Willy cleared his throat. “No, Melody, um...I mean…” Looking at his linked fingers, Willy swallowed. “I mean I’m  _ in  _ love with you.”

Head rising, Melody flashed her radiant smile and nodded. “Yeah. I know. I’m in love with you, too, Willy.” Reaching over she gave his hands a squeeze. “Have been for a long time.” Resuming her crafting, Willy giggled and shook his head before going back to his reading.

When their first anniversary approached, Willy was unsure what to do. Melody wasn’t exactly the fancy dinner and a piece of gaudy jewelry kind of woman, and even if she were, he couldn’t afford it. After a week of anxious contemplation, Willy decided the wisest thing was just to ask. Melody agreed they should celebrate, but stick to having their favorite meal at home, pork buns from the local Chinese delivery and other assorted offerings, get high, and watch  _ Beetlejuice,  _ one of their beloved movies that they both also found strangely romantic. In the interest of thriftiness, Melody suggested they should only exchange gifts they could make one another. Initially Willy thought this was a wonderful idea, until he found himself in his bed two days before their anniversary, chewing on his lip over a notebook with several crossed out options, completely clueless as to what he could fashion in Melody’s honor.

Entering her apartment on the day of with his bass slung over his back, Melody grinned as she welcomed him inside. “Willy...did you write me a song?” Asking in a teasing voice, she pinched his love handle.

Blushing as he made his way to the couch, Willy nodded and began unzipping his case. “Yeah, but Mel…” Willy plugged in the tiny portable amp. “I...I don’t really write songs and, uh…” Tuning, Willy shook his head. “I don’t...I can’t really sing, so...it might not be any good, and—“

“Willy,” Melody placed a hand on his mountainous shoulder and chuckled. “Stop apologizing and just play for me already.”

“Alright.” Taking a shuddering breath, Willy nodded. “Here goes…” Willy bit his lip and began plucking out the tune, flinty voice breaking in his nerves.

_ A high note on a cloudy day _

_ Your slick hair beneath my hand _

_ Music guides our flowing skin _

_ Your heart a warm place to land _

_ Our first verse wild and joyful _

_ A unique soul to stand beside _

_ Endless color, glowing brightness _

_ Your caring arms, they open wide _

_ Chorus never ending sweetness _

_ Morning sky eyes stare into mine _

_ Perhaps love, you are my weakness _

_ My Melody, you are divine _

__ Anxiously looking up from the strings, Willy saw Melody, trembling hand over her mouth and eyes streaming. Shaking her head and too overcome to speak, she threw her arms around him and gathered Willy close, pressing kisses to any part of his face she could reach.

“Thank you, Willy.” Melody finally managed, voice thick. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Mel.” Blinking rapidly, Willy gave her a brief kiss, resting their foreheads together. 

“Oh, here.” Wiping her cheeks, Melody reached into her pocket. “Happy anniversary.” Taking the small packet of purple tissue paper tied with ribbon, Willy opened it and out fell a necklace of shells alternating with dark blue stones. “I thought they matched your eyes.” Melody shrugged, petting back his long hair.

Beaming, Willy touched the stones before meeting Melody’s gaze. “Thank you, Mel. I love it.” Willy hooked the necklace around his neck and wore it every day since.

***

Setting aside his bass, Willy smiled at his reminiscences, standing from the wicker chair and padding across the floor comprised of at least half a dozen rugs accumulated from who-remembers-where as he exited the yurt. 

After Connor’s uncle passed away a couple of years ago, he inherited his goat farm. Finding the duties a bit overwhelming, he offered Melody and Willy a home in the adjacent yurt in exchange for caring for the goats, and in turn the three of them, as well as any friends who might pass through for a few days, tended to the flock and made ends meet by selling milk and cheese around town. 

Flip-flopping his way through the yard, Willy bent down to give one of the black goats a jiggle and it baaed in protest, skipping away from him as Willy chuckled. Willy made his way toward Melody where she hunched on the tiny three-pronged stool, hands tugging at the teats of the goat tied to the post before her. 

“Hey.” Touching her shoulder, Willy planted a kiss to the top of her hair, almost entirely Melody’s natural fair brown color now as the bucket filled with creamy milk at her feet. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, pretty well.” Sitting back, Melody gave the goat a pat. “Constance always gives plenty.”

Nodding, Willy threaded a finger under the strap of her tank top. “You need any help?”

“Nope.” Melody stood, hoisting the bucket and releasing the goat, who skipped off happily to join his companions. “All done.”

Adding the milk to the bulk tank, Willy placed his arm around Melody and they went inside. “Connor said that new health food store might order some cheese. He’s going to bring in samples.” Melody called over her shoulder as she filled a glass of water from their large dispenser.

“Cool.” Once Melody lowered her drink, Willy came up behind her, strong arms swallowing her waist and resting his chin, sporting a considerable amount of scruff, on her shoulder. “You too tired from milking?” 

Whiskery kisses swiping over her neck, Melody grinned and spun in Willy’s grasp. “Never.”

Shedding their clothes as they made their way to the low mattress, their mouths moved languidly, patiently against one another, and even though Melody and Willy spent years exploring their hearts and bodies, and the terrain was well-traveled, their lips and hands still discovered fresh adventures.

Falling back on the worn afghan, Melody chuckled as Willy climbed over her, his firm yet cozy body, never able to tan despite how much time they spent outdoors, nose and tips of his broad shoulders always a bit pink, lowering itself on her with a mutual groan of satisfaction as he ground his stiffening cock into the heat between her thighs.

“Mmm…” Shifting to the side, Willy’s hand trickled down her body and came to rest between Melody’s legs as he combed back her hair with the other. “Damn…” Willy murmured.

“What?” Melody gazed into his cobalt eyes curiously.

Willy shrugged as he circled her clit with languorous intent, in no hurry. “Sometimes I think I forget how beautiful you are.” Slowly scanning her face, Willy’s wide smile grew. “Luckily you’re around to remind me.”

Claiming his lips in response, Melody rocked into his touch, arm slithering between them to grasp Willy’s thick cock. Gently guiding her wrist away, Willy’s mouth flowed down her body, short beard tickling as he went, but Melody didn’t mind. Willy lifted her legs over his vast shoulders, long tongue spinning Melody open, humming into her sensitive flesh. Her flavor familiar but a treat nonetheless, Willy lapped voraciously as she fisted into his silky tendrils, “ _ Oh Willy….yes...so good… _ ”

Relaxing back into the sensations, Melody reveled in Willy’s technique and in her gratitude for his presence. Willy consumed her not only with an insatiable lust, but with a cherishing, comforting touch that assured Melody she was beloved.

Melody’s time with Willy was precious to her for numerous reasons. How Willy, ever since they first started seeing one another, would bring her little treats. Cookies. Brownies. And once on her birthday a tiramisu that was frankly stunning, and she couldn't fathom how this simple, down to earth man taught himself to cook.

How Willy was self conscious about his poor performance while in school, so he would hoof it to the library on clear days, checking out a stack of books and carrying them home in his backpack, eventually working his way up to serious Russian literature, oceanic eyes narrowed at the page and pink lips pursed as he sat on their spring-broken couch, Melody’s legs draped across his lap as he absently stroked her calves in between turns of the page.

How Willy knew Melody’s back would get sore, so he would wake up early, even though he despised rising before noon, and muck out the goats and do the necessary heavy lifting around the farm while Melody slumbered. And on the days when it was unavoidable that she do her share of hauling, his work-roughened hands would dig into her aching muscles until Melody became a puddle on the mattress, allowing her to drift off and pulling the ratty afghan over her shoulders, his soft lips gracing her forehead before Willy snuggled up beside her for bed.

Thighs glued to his ears, Melody thrashed beneath him as he sucked on her clit and Willy’s fingers cascaded over her body, kneading her thighs, massaging her breasts, brushing her cheek with the barest of touches before roaming all over again. 

“ _ Willy! Willy, yes! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yes!” _ Heels kicking over his back, Melody emitted a grunting shriek, folding over his head for a moment before falling back, limbs rattling and breath shallow.

Beard dewy with the evidence of her desire, Willy wiped a forearm across his face before climbing up to greet her, nuzzling into Melody’s neck to kiss the spot just below her ear he adored, knowing it made her smile and turn into his touch. Hips joining hers, Willy’s substantial cock notched between the lips of her pussy and he swiveled forward, gliding between her wet folds.

Leaning on one elbow, he pushed back Melody’s hair to better see her expression as she smiled up at him. Willy’s dark tendrils dangled in her face and Melody reached up to twist them between her fingers. “I love fucking you, Willy.”

“Me too.” Willy grinned, wide head of his cock skipping over Melody’s swollen clit. “I could do it every day.”

Chuckling, Melody patted his wooly cheek. “Willy, we already  _ do.” _

“Oh yeah…” Swooping down to peck her lips, Willy giggled. “Right.”

Willy took his cock in hand and brushed it over her entrance before locking into Melody’s eyes, a bright gray today. With a smile and half nod, he surged forward and as her body enveloped him, and Melody let out the soft gasp of which he never tired, Willy was home.

Bodies entering their harmonic rhythm, Willy and Melody joined lips, the music of their moans startling the goats, not for the first time, as their tempo reached a crescendo. Willy’s fingers thrummed between her legs as he thrust, Melody’s hips crashing into his own, foreheads molded together and eyes shut.

“ _ Willy! Willy, yes! Fuck me!”  _ Unafraid of full forte, Willy hammered into her feverishly, their second hand mattress creaking in protest beneath them as Melody’s screams painted the canvas walls of their humble tent. 

“ _ Yeah! Melody, fuck! Yes! I love you! Fuck!” _ Thumb spinning over her clit, Willy frantically tried to kiss her open mouth as Melody's body stirred beneath him, hands clawing and eyes rolling.

“ _ Fuck, Willy! You’re gonna make me cum! I love you! Yes! Don’t stop!”  _ Cinching around him forcefully, Melody emitted a noise that was somehow both a scream and a sigh, a noise that sometimes would pop into Willy’s head when he was standing in line at the grocery store, or just lazing around watching TV at the main house with Connor, and a secret smirk would come to his lips, his big hand twitching unconsciously as the image of Melody’s euphoria-laden face floated before his mind’s eye.

With a heavy groan, Willy buried his head into the crook of Melody’s neck, one arm winding underneath her back and over her shoulder, the other beneath her ass to hold her near as he began wantonly humping. “ _ Oh Mel...fuck...yeah...I’m gonna cum so fucking hard...yes… _ ” Panting a wet spot into her tanned skin, Willy rocketed forward, toes scrunched into their paisley sheets as needy whimpers trickled from his lips. “ _ Fuck! Melody! Yes! FUCK!”  _ Flexing above her, Willy’s left eye fluttered and his leg shook before, with a groaning whine, his pelvis jerked, draining hot cum into Melody as he cradled her body close and fought to kiss her salty skin.

Gradually Willy and Melody caught their breath, chests syncing as Melody rubbed circles into Willy’s back, sun peeking through the slats above them to dapple the bed. Willy grabbed a corner of the afghan and rolled, taking Melody with him and staying inside her as they snuggled down. 

“That was a good one…” Melody muttered, cheek smushed against the pillow.

Willy hummed in acknowledgement. “Like always.” Floating on a current of contentment, sleep was a welcome third as Willy remained inside of Melody, bodies and lives linked in dulcet joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
